A Life Gone Too Soon
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Stefan and Sookie experience a miscarriage. Later on, they have a son named Evan. Reviews are welcome.
1. Loss

Sookie's p.o.v

The smell of blood awakes me around the eleventh hour. I turn on the nightstand lamp and discover my gown is covered in blood. Painful, cramps hit my body like a

wrecking ball. Nausea soon follows behind these painful cramps. The toilet calls my name. I vomit into the toilet, but the pain never seems to go away. Blood clots come

out of my body instead of urine. I feel as if my soul has been torn from my baby is dead, however shall I recover? All of my hopes and dreams are now ashes.

Hopeless, I sit in a big puddle of blood barely holding onto hope. Dizzy, I feel as if I am going to die. A pelvic cyst ruptures and I black out. When I awake, I find myself in

a hospital room surrounded by love. "I don't understand why I am in the hospital" delirious, I bring to Stefan's attention. "I discovered you unconscious in the bathroom

at home. I brought you here to the hospital. According to the doctor, you experienced an ectopic pregnancy. An ectopic pregnancy happens when a fertilized egg settles

in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterus. As the fetus grows, it will burst the organs that contains it. This can cause severe vaginal bleeding, nausea, cramps,

dizziness and fainting" Stefan explains. "I know how much you a son. It is all my fault for losing the baby" heartbroken, I sob into his arms. I was only eight weeks

pregnant. The baby didn't deserve to die as the result of a miscarriage. Stefan and I were looking forward to becoming parents. Now that I have lost the baby, I fear I

may be barren forever. "We will have a baby someday" Stefan assures me with a hug and kiss. His encouraging words give me hope.


	2. Our dark hour

Stefan's p.o.v

False hope

A brief slow dance

Destiny's once in a lifetime chance to live

Easily forgettable first last kiss

Death's unexpectant unwanted visit

Red bloody pregnant cancerous full moon

Extremely painful loss, a miscarriage of justice

A life gone way too soon

My beloved earth angel


	3. Safe false hope

Sookie's p.o.v

Inevitable unpredictable storms

Rapid earthquakes

Insignificant milestones

Safe false hope

A leap of faith

Ghosts of yesterday's losses and pipe dreams

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Oblivion

Road to nowhere

Gates of the abyss, the great unknown

Imaginary heavenly dawn

A red bloody full moon

Nevertheless brown dirt, lifeless beautiful dovelike eyes

Glamorous precious small infant footsteps

Everlasting painfully slow heartbreaking swansong

Long-awaited breaking point

One missed blessing

Vapor

Easily forgettable sacrifice, a labor of love


	4. slipped away

Stefan's p.o.v

Genesis

Ocean breathes birth, death and salty tears

Deformed breathless darling

Dying infant embrace life outside the womb

Earth, wind and fire

Smells like a stillborn teen spirit

Strange dark blue beauty rest in peace underneath the stars


	5. Infant sorrow

Sookie's p.o.v

Angel baby

Newborn miscarried infant sorrow

Gone too soon before the dawn

Embryo woes

Love is a spirit of liberation today, tomorrow and forevermore

ON the dark side of the pregnant full moon

Victim of circumstance

Enchanted angelic voice with a tiny dead heartbeat

Rain down bloody teardrops that spell out the word miscarriage


	6. Lingering heartache

Stefan's p.o.v

Skin deep pain

Tears of blood

Open heaven's floodgates

Lingering baby sorrow curses tomorrow

Empty hands and closed barren wombs speak above a whisper

Night and day, it all hurts the same in the end

Imaginary island of no return

Garden Of Eden now has reason to burn down

Here comes the rain again

Taking the passion out of romance


	7. Evening afterglow

Sookie's p.o.v

Born to die

Lips of an angel bleed crimson

Eternal flames of passion feed upon destiny

Exodus of the mind

Dawn of a new life

Evening afterglow

Neverending teardrops on the pillow


	8. No words

Stefan's p.o.v

Supernatural twilight

Whenever will this dejavu end?

An aquarium of tears breaks and courage dies

No words of rage can outlast whatever sage has brought upon the world's stage tonight

So long, farewell, skyline

One bittersweet day

New life enters the world longing to be held and loved

Goodnight and goodbye, divine silver full moon


	9. Cosmic time

Sookie's p.o.v

Divine intervention

Irony versus coincidence

Vital signs of life

Irregular heartbeat

Numbness

Endless imminent fate

Weak and powerless delicate flesh

Burning bush

One honorable birthday death wish

Road to matrimony and procreation

Nameless state of grace embrace life outside your tomb, the womb


	10. Eternal odyssey

Stefan's p.o.v

Born with wings

Resurrected hope

Exhale and inhale freedom

Angel of the womb

Temporary gift of life

Heroic sacrificial lamb of God

Eternal odyssey of the mind

Northeastern wind

An era of great changes and new opportunities

Inevitable roadblocks

Visible blue skies

Everlasting spirit of surrender, please help me to stay strong and content


	11. An unforgettable angel

Sookie's p.o.v

Cemetery gates welcome me with open arms

Each lost soul weighs heavily on my mind

Little infant bones swim in a ocean of grief

Early winter brings a bitter cold chill in the air

Silhouettes wander about the earth

The human spirit is a passing shadow

I catch you and then release you

Angel of mine

Love exists even in death


	12. Sustained Immortality

Stefan's p.o.v

Raging fire

Ageless beauty

Goddess of love and war

Eternity's heartbeat

Lingering hope

Endurable labor pains

Sustained immortality

Sacred holy matrimony


	13. Temporary Joy

Sookie's p.o.v

Nameless beautiful creature

Angel baby

Keep on giving hope to those who don't know how to cope with life

Eyes of the world and heaven are on you

Destiny's child

A nine month miracle in the making

Newborn joy

Crash into me

Evergreen futuristic planet earth


	14. Earthshaking revelations

Stefan's p.o.v

Blurry dark vision

Life's crossroads

Eternal losses

Easily fixable mistakes

Delicate fragments of us

Earthshaking revelations

Soothing calmness

Teachable laughable moments

I am speechless today and tomorrow

Nothing else matters besides Jesus

Your smile gives me the strength to walk another mile


	15. Red bleeding love

Sookie's p.o.v

Scarlet love

Complicated existence

Aurora Borealis

Red bloody birth process

Lingering afterglow

Endless low tide

These crimson tears are light years away

Over the rainbow

U should know better

Christmas baby, please come back home

Here to stay, today won't leave us again


	16. A new beginning

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: An Infirmity (a military hospital)

A nurse (pushing Sookie's wheelchair toward the delivery room): Sir, your wife is ours from this point on

Stefan (kisses Sookie): I love you

Sookie (in between contractions): The birth is finally happening. I love you too.

(Emotional, Stefan hugs and kisses his wife goodbye. Anxious, he then waits in the lobby for the baby to be born. It feels like an eternity has passed)

A doctor (approaching Kyle): Are you Stefan Salvatore?

Stefan (panicky): Yes, I am Stefan Salvatore. How is Sookie? How is the baby?

The doctor: You have a beautiful son. He was long overdue. There were a few complications during the birth.

Stefan (still worried): How is Sookie?

The doctor (escorts Stefan to the delivery room): Sookie wants to see you

Scene: The delivery room 

Stefan(stares at the bloody bedsheets): There is so much blood..

Sookie (tired, she holds Evan): I gave birth to a Godzilla

Stefan: Godzilla?!

Sookie: I am talking about our son

Stefan (laughing): OH I see

Sookie: We never ever going to make love again. We created a very big baby.

Stefan (with a smirk): We create pretty babies. Its miracle that you are still alive.

A nurse (trying to gather up the bloody bedsheets): Excuse me..

Stefan (helping Sookie into a chair): You can sit here, sweetheart

Sookie: Thanks

Stefan (kissing Sookie): I love you

Sookie (smiling): I love you too


End file.
